


Das erste Mal

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: First Time, M/M, nervous Nasir
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GERMAN] Nach Nasirs komaähnlichen Zustand will der junge Syrer sich der Bande anschließen, die die Arena Capuas überfallen will. Doch Spartacus verlangt weiter Bettruhe. Mit dem Blick auf eine langweilige Heilungszeit gerichtet, offenbart einer der Generäle von Spartacus plötzlich seine Gefühle.</p><p>[ENGLISH] After Nasirs state of coma the young Syrian wants to follow Spartacus to destroy the arena of Capua. But Spartacus commands more bed rest. His sight on a boring time, one of Spartacus generals reveals his feelings for Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das erste Mal

**Author's Note:**

> GERMAN FANFICTION   
> WON'T TRANSLATE

„Wohin gehen wir?“ Humpelnd, den Schmerz in seiner Seite ignorierend, schleppte Nasir sich zu Naevia und Spartacus. Er hatte von den Plänen gehört die Arena Capuas zu überfallen um die gefangenen Mitstreiter zu befreien. Doch bevor der Thraker und die Phönizierin eine Antwort geben konnte, kam Agron auf ihn zu. „Nasir!“ Er lächelte breit, Nasir lächelte zurück. Er hatte sich selbst bereits gebeichtet, dass er Interesse an diesem Mann hegte. Er war schön, groß gebaut. Ein vorbildlicher (ehemaliger) Gladiator. Er sah zu ihm auf, wegen seiner Kampfkraft. Aber auch aufgrund seines Charakters. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus, als er seine Hand auf seine Wange legte. Der Deutsche war groß, ein Riese. Er bückte sich zu Nasir hinunter und sah ihn an. Doch der Syrer wandte den Blick ab. „Gebt mir ein Schwert. Ich werde mit euch kommen.“ beschloss er für sich selbst und sah den Rebellenführer entschlossen an. Spartacus jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte, dass du dich weiter ausruhst. Zu deinem eigenen Wohl.“ Enttäuscht und leicht überwältigt über die Nutzlosigkeit die sein Körper durch die schwere Verwundung heimsuchte, schluckte Nasir schwer und richtete seinen Blick auf den Cherusker, der nun auf seiner Blickhöhe war. „Dieses Mal bleibst du. Und ich gehe.“ Wie umsorgend seine Worte klangen. Nasir hatte solch Furcht noch nie gehört. Doch. Einmal. Als sein kleiner Bruder nach Hilfe rief. Aber die Furcht galt, weil das Leben von ihm selbst in Gefahr war. Nicht Nasirs. Agron, so war sein Name, sorgte sich um das Leben des Syrers. Ergriffen von den grau-grünen Augen und den neuen Gefühlen, die ihn ihm aufquollen, nickte der Syrer und lächelte den Germanen an. Er gab sich geschlagen und wollte ein leises ‚Na gut’ von sich geben. Doch wurden seine Lippen von fremden verschlossen. Sie pressten sich nicht zwanghaft auf ihn, lagen sich sanft und liebevoll auf die seine. Sprachlos erwiderte Nasir Agrons liebevollen Kuss und blinzelte ihn danach kurz verwirrt an. Diese Berührung hatte ihm den Atem von den Lippen geraubt. Er spürte wie seine Lippen eine leichte Kurve bildeten und seine Mundwinkel immer weiter höher wanderten. Wie liebevoll und wunderschön es sich anfühlte. Nasir schluckte schwer. Nicht vor Unbehagen, sondern vor plötzlicher Scham. Agron hatte ihn vor den Augen der anderen geküsst. Doch Nasir entschloss sich dazu, nichts darüber zu sagen oder zu erwidern. Er genoss das Gefühl der unerwartet weichen Lippen eines tödlichen Rebellen. „Wir müssen aufbrechen.“ gab Spartacus plötzlich von sich. Agron richtete sich wieder auf und war mindestens 2 Köpfe größer als der Syrer. „Agron.“ Die Aufmerksamkeit des Deutschen richtete sich kurz wieder auf den Jüngeren. „Ja?“ Er wusste nicht, wieso er das tat. Aber Nasir packte den Deutschen an den ledernen Gurten um seine Brust und zog ihn zurück auf seine Höhe um ihn liebevoll zu küssen. „Komm heil’ wieder. Bitte.“ – „Keine Sorge, dass werde ich. Ich habe einen Grund wieder heim zu kehren.“ antwortete Agron und löste sich von dem jungen Syrer um Spartacus nach Capua zu folgen.

„Sie leben!!“ schrie einer der Rebellen, als die Truppe heimkehrte. Und zwar beinahe komplett. Nasir eilte von seinem Ruheplatz auf, den er mit Naevia teilte und begab sich zu den heimkehrenden Soldaten. Überall Gemurmel, laut ausgesprochene Sorgen, Freudenrufe. „Holt den Medicus!“ rief Mira. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann wurde in einer provisorischen Liege die Treppen hinauf getragen, damit er verarztet werden konnte. „Bereitet Tücher vor um Dragos Wunden zu versorgen.“ Schüchtern hielt Nasir Ausschau nach Agron aus, erblickte ihn durch das Gewusel erst nicht. Doch der Cherusker tauchte aus der Menge auf, blieb auf der Treppe stehen und feuerte die Rebellen zu Gejubel auf. „Was gibt es für Neuigkeiten, Agron?“ – „Die Arena ist zum Großteil nieder gebrannt...“ verkündete er. Dann schien er breit zu grinsen und hob die Faust in die Luft. „Und viele Römer sind nur noch Asche!!“ Chadara trat hervor. „Was ist mit Rhaskos?“ – „Er starb würdig, so wie alle Männer es sollten!“ antwortete Donar. „Mit dem Schwert in der Hand und der Gier nach Blut!“ setzte Agron fort und wieder jubelte die Menge. Nur Chadara nicht. Nein, sie schien bedrückt. Wie Leid sie Nasir tat, das sie ihre Liebesinteresse verloren hatte. Lächelnd traute der Syrer sich schließlich hervor. Durfte er Agron jetzt für sich haben? „Bist du auch nicht verletzt?“ fragte er lächelnd und ging langsam auf den Germanen zu. Agron drehte sich herum und grinste über beide Wangen. Um Nasir einen Teil des Weges zu ersparen, bestritt er den Rest der wenigen Stufen und hielt vor ihm an. „Die Götter sind mir halt gnädig, kleiner Mann.“ Kleiner Mann? Nur weil er jünger war, war er nicht klein. Na gut. Vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen. Er konnte es Agron so oder so nicht böse nehmen. Nasir grinste. „Nenn’ mich noch einmal so...“ Langsam hob er seine Hände und legte sie auf Agrons Wangen und lachte kurz. „...und die Götter wenden sich von dir ab.“ Liebevoll küssten sie sich, inniger als der erste Kuss. Auch wenn Agron widerlich nach verfaultem Fleisch roch, konnte Nasir den Kuss nicht unterbrechen. Seine Lippen waren nach wie vor so weich, wie vor ein paar Tagen. Aber sie schmeckten scheußlich. „Geh dich waschen, du Stinktier, sonst lass ich dich heute Nacht nicht in mein Lager.“ Agron nickte ohne Worte und umarmte den Syrer. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“

Wie aufgeregt Nasir war. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er mit jemandem sein Bett teilte. Agron hatte freundlich gefragt, ob er zu ihm kommen dürfte, da Donar seinen Platz in Anspruch genommen hatte. Natürlich konnte Nasir nicht ablehnen, wieso auch? Immerhin schienen er und Agron... eine Verbindung eingegangen zu sei. Agron versprach ihm, nach Nasirs Verbandswechsel zu ihm zu kommen. Der Syrer trug mittlerweile frische Tücher um seine Seite, beschmiert mit Salben und einer komisch-riechenden Tinktur. Wann würde er nur kommen? Agron sollte Nasirs Nervosität ein Ende setzen! Unerwartet im gleichen Moment wie seine Gedanken endeten wurde der schwere Stoffvorhang zur Seite geschoben und der groß-gebaute Deutsche stand in Nasirs eingeteilten Teil des Zimmers. „Was für eine Begrüßung.“ gab der Cherusker grinsend von sich und deutete auf die der Seite liegenden Position des Syrers. Als hätte man ihn bei einem Diebstahl erwischt, rappelte er sich auf und versuchte Worte zu finden. „N-Nein, also, ich... ich hab nur auf dich gewartet...“ stammelte der junge Mann und starrte auf den Becher Wein, der ihm in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Agron setzte sich neben ihn auf die weichen Felle und achtete nicht darauf nur einen Zentimeter zu viel Abstand zu nehmen. „Nervös?“ Natürlich war er nervös!? Nasir hatte noch nie jemanden an seiner Seite. Zu mindestens nicht so ein starker Krieger wie Agron, der in seiner Nähe irgendwie unglaublich sanft wirkte. Nasirs frühere Aufgabe als Leibsklave seines nun toten Dominus bestand darin, zu funktionieren und eine hoch zu kriegen, wenn dieser es wollte. Doch all die Aktivitäten die man ihn damals auf zwang waren nicht wirklich sein Milieu. Er stand... auf was anderes, tiefer gehendes.   
„Schon. Ich hab so was... wie jetzt noch nie empfunden.“ murmelte der Syrer leise und Agron legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn. „Keine Sorge, wir gehen nach dieser kurzen Zeit den nächsten Schritt noch nicht. Erst, wenn du es willst.“ – „D-Das meinte ich gar nicht!“ prustete Nasir empört los und sah Agron an. Der Deutsche blinzelte erst erschrocken und grinste dann. „Was denn sonst?“ – „Auf jeden Fall nicht die Dinge, die du meinst, Cherusker.“ Nasir stupste ihn kurz schmollend an, lächelte dann aber. „Ich werde den Leuten zeigen, dass du zu mir gehörst und ich zu dir. Solange dich das nicht stört.“ – „Nein, das ist kein Problem. Aber was hat dich dazu bewegt deine Gefühle zu offenbaren?“ Agron roch wieder angenehm. Anscheinend hatte er tatsächlich eine Wasserquelle gefunden um sich von dem widerlichen Geruch des faulenden Fleischs zu befreien. „Naevia... hatte mir gesagt, dass unsere Zeit schneller kommen könnte als zuvor angenommen. Deswegen entschied ich meine Gefühle zu beichten um den Ballast los zu werden. Immerhin balanciertest du am Rande des Todes. Ich war im Begriff dich zu verlieren. Und somit die Worte und Gefühle, die ich dir entgegen bringen wollte.“   
Nasir war sprachlos. Anfangs dachte er tatsächlich, dass er nur ein Zeitvertreib für Agron zu sein schien. Doch die Worte die er eben wählte, der sanfte, leicht traurige Blick. Um seine Kehle zu befeuchten, nahm Nasir einen Schluck des Weins und hustete. Wie der Alkohol in seiner Kehle brannte! Ungewohnt und doch angenehm zu gleich. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich damit bedränge, aber ich...“ Nasir stellte seinen Becher beiseite und legte eine Hand auf Agrons. „Ich... freue mich darüber, dass ich dir anscheinend wichtig bin. Und... ich freue mich auf die gemeinsame Zeit, die auf diese hier folgen wird.“ Lächelnd beugte der junge Syrer sich vor und zog Agrons Gesicht zu seinem um ihn zu küssen. „Du bist mir nicht nur wichtig, Nasir. Du bist der Grund warum ich im Kampf nicht scheitern will“ 

Für diese Nacht teilten sie das Bett und schliefen bis zum Aufgang der Sonne. Agron verschwand recht früh, um mit Spartacus jagen zu gehen, denn die Vorräte waren knapp. Müde richtete sich Nasir auf. Er hörte, wie sich seine Umwelt bewegte. Noch trug der junge Syrer den Status als Verwundeter, der Ruhe brauchte. Also wartete er bis die Geräusche und der Lärm der anderen verklangen und nur noch der leise Atem des Syrers zu hören war. Er war alleine. Von draußen kam der Lärm. Gestern Nacht, nach einem Gespräch mit Agron, legten sie sich hin. Und weswegen auch immer, konnten die beiden die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Sie berührten sich an sämtlichen Stellen des Körpers, tauschten leidenschaftliche Küsse aus und ja, sie hatten sich auch gegenseitig so angefasst, dass Agron irgendwann keuchend nachgab und um eine Pause bat. Den Rest der Nacht lag Nasir in seinen Armen, hellwach, bis seine Augen zu schwer wurden um weiter ins Leere zu starren. Agrons angenehmer, herber Duft ließ Nasir entspannen und schließlich schnell einschlafen.   
Leise richtete der Syrer sich auf und kniete sich auf die dunkelbraunen Felle. Es war dunkel, doch seine Sicht war klar. Er wusste nicht weshalb er es tat, vielleicht war es die Nachwirkung der gestrigen Nacht. Langsam öffnete er die Schleife an seiner Leinenhose und streifte sie ein wenig hinunter. Er war neugierig. Er durfte neugierig sein. Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich auch verboten an. Nasir hatte es noch nie gewagt, sich selbst anzufassen, der Dominus hatte es ihm immer verboten. Doch die Nähe, die er gestern mit dem Germanen teilte, ließ sein Innerstes erbeben. Zitternd führte er zwei seiner rechten Finger zu seinen Lippen, die andere Hand zwischen seine Beine. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Augen und stellte sich vor, wie Agrons große warme Hand ihn massierte. Genauso wie gestern Abend. Er musste „es“ manches Mal für seinen ehemaligen Herren machen, deswegen nahm er sich ein Beispiel daran. Warum fühlte er sich so unerfahren und dumm? Wie ein kleiner Junge.   
Als er spürte, wie heißer Speichel, langsam an seiner Hand hinunter lief und schließlich erkaltete, führte er die zwei befeuchteten Finger in tiefere Gefilde. Nasir keuchte auf. Kein Wunder, dass der Dominus „es“ immer wollte. So gut wie es sich anfühlte... Ein wenig tiefer, kreisende Bewegungen...  
Oh Gott! Was war das? Erschrocken entzog er seine Finger beinahe gänzlich und schluckte. Leuchtende Funken tanzten über sein Inneres Auge, ein Kribbeln in seinem Geschlecht war vernehmbar. Noch einmal. Konzentriert darauf dieses Mal nicht zurück zu schrecken, tastete er nach der Stelle die er eben erwischt hatte. Nach einigem erfolglosen Berühren, erwischte diese Stelle schließlich und streichelte sie, drückte und rieb dagegen. Agrons Name stöhnend stützte er sich mit seinem Kopf gegen die kalte Kalk-Wand vor sich ab und setzte die Berührungen in seinem Innersten fort. Er stellte sich vor, wie Agron ihn genauso vorbereitete und dann liebevoll und sanft in ihn eindrang. Nicht so, wie der Dominus das tat. Hart, ohne ihn zu warnen oder vorzubereiten. Nein. Agron würde sanfter mit ihm umgehen, als Crixus mit Naevia. Er berührte sich immer weiter, spürte, wie sein Geschlecht sich immer mehr aufstellte und nach mehr gierte. „Ah-...Agron...!“ stöhnte Nasir, darauf achtend, dass er nicht zu laut war, denn der Untergrund des Tempels ließ Geräusche schallen. „Agron... Oh, Agron!“ – „Sollte das nicht mein Job sein?“ Ertappt und erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass der Deutsche ihn tatsächlich gehört hatte, drehte Nasir sich nicht um. Langsam entzog er seine Finger aus der Enge seines Hinterns. „I-Ich... also...“ stammelte der junge Syrer. Er vernahm, wie Agron sich hinter ihn kniete und anfing seinen entblößten Hintern zu streicheln. „Schön prall und jugendlich...“ hauchte der Cherusker rau in sein Ohr und Nasir’s Nackenhaare stellten sich davon auf. Zitternd atmete Nasir ein und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken. „Er gehört dir...“ flüsterte Nasir und drehte seinen Kopf so herum, dass er in Agrons Augen schauen konnte. „Wenn du mich jetzt nimmst.“ Der Germane nickte leicht und zog den Vorhang um die Felle wieder zu. Man vernahm das Klackern von Metall und das aufeinander reiben des dunklen Leders welches Agrons Lendenschurz mit einem Strang über die Schulter befestigte. „Bück dich nach vorne.“ hauchte er während er den rauen Leinenstoff von seinen Hüften entfernte. „Agron, ich will dich...“ murmelte der junge Syrer und beugte sich leicht vor. Bevor er vorsichtig, beinahe liebevoll in Nasirs eindrang, hatte der Deutsche mit seiner Hand nachgeholfen. Der Anblick des vorbereiteten, entblößten Hinterns hatte ihn mehr angemacht, als alles andere es je hätte schaffen können. Nasir biss in das Kissen, in welches er sein Gesicht presste, als Agron in ihn eindrang. Der Cherusker bewegte seine Hüften sanft, vor und zurück und füllte Nasir komplett aus. Erregt stöhnte der junge Mann, bewegte sich mit den rhythmischen Bewegungen mit, so weit es ging, bevor Agron seine Bewegungen verlangsamte. „W-Was ist...?“ keuchte Nasir und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ich will dir in die Augen schauen, wenn du kommst.“ Langsam erhob sich der Junge und wartete darauf, dass Agron sich ihm entzog. Als dies schließlich der Fall war, legte er sich auf den Rücken, streifte die nervige Leinenhose ab und spreizte mit seinen Händen seinen Eingang, damit Agron wieder Zugriff auf ihn hatte. „Nimm mich, du verdammter Mistkerl.“ – „Bei diesem Anblick kann ich niemals ablehnen.“ Wieder drang er von erneut in Nasir ein und bereitete ihm so viel Vergnügen. So viel, dass seine Finger ihm das niemals hätten bieten können. Stöhnend hielt er sich in Agrons Nacken fest um ihn entschlossen in die Augen zu schauen. „Wenn du nicht wenigstens... wenigstens ein Leben an meiner Seite bleibst, schneide ich dir die Kehle durch.“ zischte er als Antwort auf Agrons freches Grinsen. „Keine Sorge, kleiner Mann. Ich werde niemanden an deinen Hintern lassen das verspreche ich dir“


End file.
